


In The Rain

by inuyaship



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyaship/pseuds/inuyaship
Summary: The second day of school. And the start of a crush.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	In The Rain

Leo turns from Aiden to Marinette, his eyebrows raised. "What's the matter, shortcake?" He questions hesitantly, reaching for her shoulder, before pulling back. "You worried about that... monster guy? Ivan, right?" 

Marinette shakes her head, then turns around to face him. "The rude boy from earlier is right there," She whispers, pulling him close. "I don't want to be near him, Leo, you saw what happened..." 

"Want me to handle it, Mari?" 

"Please..." 

"Well, hurry on home. It's raining and I'm sure mom wouldn't want you getting sick. Or dad." 

"Kay. Thank you." 

"Sure thing, lemon candy. Now, run along. Or you'll be all cold when you're back inside." 

Leo does the first thing that comes to mind. 

Adrien takes notice of Marinette immediately and reaches out, before releasing an alarmed noise when Leo runs into him and its sudden when it happens-- Adrien holds him close by the waist, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. 

"Oh," Leo breathes, realizing how stupid this plan was. Adrien was cute up close. Really, really cute. "Nice catch," 

"I'm sorry," Adrien apologizes, staring into his soul with those bright, warm eyes. It's like staring into soft worn sea glass resting at the bottom of the ocean, the rippling waves ever-so present in his eyes. "I should've moved." 

"Hey," Leo stammers out weakly, grinning softly. "It's on me. I didn't see where I was going. I'm just excited to go home and slip into some pajamas and eat some fresh croissants. Oh, sorry, I just," Leo slips out of Adrien's grips and helps him to his feet. "Blabbed right there. I tend to overshare... so uh. Adrien, right? What's your side of the story? Any reason why you decided to bully my sister?" 

"I... didn't realize you were..."

Leo crosses his arms and glances away. "We're adopted siblings. Whole reason why I'm new here." 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea..." 

"Its fine... which brings us to another point. My mom always says, there's another side to every coin. For every head, there's a tail. Something like that. You're new like me, and you don't seem like a bad person, Adrien. From what I can tell, you..." Leo glances down at his hands. "...have a future ahead of you. New beginnings. Anyways, uh. Yeah. What's your story?" 

Adrien shifts to another foot, sheepishly glancing down at the ground, and reaching out to feel the rain. "I just... want her to know that I was removing the gum on her seat. I don't want my friend to do that to anyone else... so I..." 

Leo nods. "...I understand, Adrien." 

"Really?" He glances up at Leo, who is opening his umbrella, a few steps out of the threshold and into the rain. 

"Misunderstandings can be bad... I'll tell her the truth. Thanks for telling me. Oh, and Adrien...?" He turns to him.

"Yeah?" 

"You ever need anyone to talk to, you know who to come to. I'll always listen. And," He offers his umbrella. "There's room for two, but," Leo's gaze is shifted to their feet, his cheeks scarlet. "...you need it more." 

Thunder rolls in the distance, the moment their eyes meet. Adrien reaches for it, stunned, his lips parting. And the moment he does, he presses the button on accident and it closes on him. 

Leo releases a surprised laugh and Adrien finds himself laughing along, pulling the umbrella back up. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine..." Adrien responds, his breath catching in his chest at the raindrops in Leo's hair, the flash of lightning a soft radiance against his skin. "...thank you, Leo." 

"Of course. Have a lovely evening." He finally turns, pulling his hoodie on as he strides down the stairs. 

Adrien stares at his fading figure, a fondness soft in his eyes.

Plagg pops out of his shirt. "I smell romance!"

Adrien ducks his head, smiling coyly. "...me too, Plagg. Me too."


End file.
